


Keeping Your Cool

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jinho - Freeform, Jinho bottom, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wooseok - Freeform, Wooseok top, jinseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Jinho doesn't understand why Wooseok is always so calm, since he's a blubbering mess when they're together. Wooseok is just good at pretending.





	

Jinho jerked as a shriek came from the open laptop in front of them, the light illuminating his face, which was twisted into a shocked cringe. He had somehow ended up watching an American horror film with Wooseok, his smaller body curled up against the younger male's chest as he clung to his legs; eyes wide and fingers digging into pajama clad knees. He let out a loud huff, his lips pursing as he heard a hearty chuckle come from above, large arms circling around him protectively.

“Are you scared, hyung?” Wooseok mused, nuzzling his nose into the back of elder's neck, his breath rustling the hair at his nape lightly. He had convinced Jinho that watching a movie from America with subtitles would help them with their English skills, though he had left out the fact that it was a horror film; which Jinho was not quite good with. He was always up for learning something new, or honing a skill, and he had trusted his boyfriend to have chosen something lighthearted; much to his dismay. He had spent most of the movie huddled up against Wooseok's chest, not that he minded being there, but it was difficult to learn any words when you weren't looking at the screen.

Jinho grumbled under his breath, his eyes finally shrinking back to their usual size and he relaxed his grip on the younger's knees, his fingers stroking the fabric lightly as he settled into the protective arms comfortably. The images on the screen continued to move, his body tensing and relaxing when there was a scene that surprised or shocked him, his fingers curling and uncurling around the loose cotton. He could feel the even rise and fall of Wooseok's chest, his larger form resting against the headboard, his arms secured around the smaller male. Wooseok's heart rate remained the same throughout the film, despite the gruesome scenes and closeness of his lover, which somewhat irritated Jinho. 

He was always a bumbling mess when he was around the younger male. His words caught in his throat, or his heart racing in his chest, though the taller of the two always seemed to have it together, not faltering even once. He wondered sometimes if he even felt the same way as Jinho did, if Wooseok loved him as much as he loved Wooseok. He let out a low sigh and bit his lip, his eyes focusing on the screen again, his body jerking at an obvious jump-scare tactic and he felt the young male's breath on his ear, his voice low and reassuring.

“It's just a movie, hyung. Nothing to be afraid of.” He squeezed the elder male in his arms, his lips lightly kissing his temple and Jinho let out a murmured thanks. Wooseok could tell he was uncomfortable, that something was bothering him with the way he kept silent for so long. Even when Jinho wasn't interested in something that he was, he would still talk; but he had been eerily silent for the past several scenes of the movie. He sat quietly, his eyes trained on the smaller male, instead of the screen, taking in his every move, every breath, every heartbeat; his own unease growing as he felt how tense the elder male remained.“Is something wrong?” 

Jinho jumped at the question, panic striking as he blinked his eyes a few times and struggled to find the words to respond. He had tried not to be obvious about his discomfort, realizing his silence had been a dead give away, his usual chatterbox self nowhere to be found. As long as it was something that made Wooseok happy, that was enough for him and he would give his all to show the younger male he was at least trying to understand; but this time he had kept quiet for too long. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, his voice small and almost lost in the sounds coming from the laptop.

“Nothing. I'm just tired.” He lied, his voice trembling as he tried to sound as sincere as possible; knowing full well that Wooseok wouldn't fall for his bullshit. He exhaled as he heard the grunt that followed, Wooseok's signal that he knew he was lying, but he wouldn't push him any further. He could talk when he was ready to. He felt a wave of guilt overcome him, his lips curving into a frown before parting to speak again. “Why are you always so calm?”

“What?” Wooseok blinked, tilting his chin down to look at the smaller male again, his eyes meeting a pair that was full of questions. “What do you mean?” He was a bit confused. He knew that he wasn't as hyper as some of the other members, though he wasn't sure what that had to do with the current situation and he leaned forward, bumping the elder in order to pause the movie so that they could talk.

“I mean.. “ Jinho bit his lip, a sure sign that he was nervous and he worried it between his teeth before twisting his body to face the younger male. He was still wrapped up in his arms, large hands resting on his lower back and he closed his eyes for a moment, burning the feeling into his memory; just in case it would be the last time he felt it. He knew Wooseok liked him, but he was still afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of his feelings not being shared, afraid of losing this warmth. He opened his eyes again, noting the concern etched on the younger male's face and he reached a hand forward, placing it on Wooseok's chest. “I mean, why is your heartbeat normal? Why isn't your heart racing right now?” 

“Why would it be? The movie isn't that scary, is it?” Wooseok became even more confused, his brows furrowing and his lips pursing as he glanced down at the hand that was over his heart. He heard a low sigh come from the older male, his free hand gripping a larger one and pressing it against Jinho's chest; where his heart was beating rapidly. “I'm sorry, was it too much?” He asked innocently, his eyes flickering to the screen, which was paused on a scene with blood splatters on the walls, a pool forming around a dead body in the middle of the room. Maybe he had gone too far with his joke, forcing his squeamish boyfriend into watching a gory horror movie, and he lifted his other hand to the back of his head; lightly petting his hair.

“That's not it.” Jinho was becoming frustrated with how clueless the younger male was, his cheeks flushing with irritation. He knew that Wooseok had done nothing wrong, but it was driving him mad that he couldn't understand the feelings that Jinho felt. Why didn't he understand? Was he that far off in how he thought the younger male felt about him? He chewed on his lower lip again, his head lowering and his eyelashes fluttering as he blinked away tears that threatened to fall. He gasped softly as he felt warm fingers on his chin, lifting it so that their eyes met and he nearly broke apart at the amount of love and concern that shown in Wooseok's eyes. 

“You never seem nervous. You're always calm. Whenever I'm with you I get so messed up that I can't figure out what to say without sounding like an idiot. My heart wants to jump out of my chest it's beating so hard, but you never lose your cool. I don't even know if you love me, but I love you and I don't want this to end and I-”

He was cut off by the harsh pressure of Wooseok's mouth against his own, his words falling breathlessly against chapped lips. His eyes were wide with surprise, but fell shut as he felt them part, a warm, wet tongue tracing the line of his lips. His small hands grasped at the front of Wooseok's t-shirt, a low whimper rumbling in his throat as he parted his lips to let the younger in. He could feel the gentle brush of the tongue against his own, reassuring and careful, large hands pulling his body closer. He felt all of the tension in his body start to fade, slumping against the younger male as their lips parted ways.

“Of course I love you...” The words were soft and sure, the smaller male's hair ruffling as a sigh fluttered through the strands, Wooseok's lips pressing gently against the top of his head. “I'm not cool. I don't have it all together.” His confession was surprising, his words taking a few moments to process in the elder's mind. “Being with you is relaxing. I can let go of all my stress and just be myself when I'm with you; but I do get nervous sometimes. I'm just good at hiding it. You're the oldest and I'm the youngest. I just wanted to seem more mature, I guess, but I do love you. I love you so much, Jinho-hyung.” He continued, verbally expressing his inner feelings for the first time.

Jinho whimpered again, his eyes turning up to be greeted by the most radiant smile he had ever seen and he felt himself fall apart. The whimper turned into a sob and he clutched at Wooseok's shirt, small hands balled into fists as he let out a muffled response, his face buried in the younger male's chest.

“I thought you didn't love me. I was scared. I love you, Wooseok.” 

Wooseok let out a soft chuckle, one hand moving to stroke the top of the smaller male's head, his fingers threading through dark strands. He let the pads of his fingers rub against his scalp softly, trying to ease any more fear out of the other male. His other arm was still secured around his waist, the smaller body cradled against his own and he rocked him gently; mumbling words of assurance until the sobbing turned into a light sniffling.

“Are you feeling better?” He leaned his head back, tilting it to look down at the body that was still pressed tightly against his own and he had to hold back a laugh when the elder raised his head to look at him. His face was tear-streaked and he had snot running out of his nose. His lips were red and swollen from being bitten in his frantic state, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He moved both hands to cup Jinho's cheeks, his thumbs wiping at the corners of his eyes before using his shirt to rub away the snot on his face. 

“Yes.. Thank you.” He nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he felt the hands on his face, his warm cheeks nuzzling into the touch. He scrunched his face, one eye opening to glance up at the younger male, a disgusted noise rolling off of his tongue as he felt the fabric under his nose. “That's gross.” He pointed out, his eyes falling to the front of Wooseok's shirt which was damp with tears and sporting a few boogers. “You should change.” He suggested innocently, guilt arising in his stomach again, hands pulling at the fabric as he shimmied backwards to pull it off. 

Wooseok shrugged, not bothered by the dampness or the boogers, but he obliged the elder male; raising his arms and letting him pull off the offending garment. He watched as Jinho tossed it on the floor, his small form shifting to climb off of the bed and bring him a new shirt; but Wooseok had other plans. He wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pulling him close and rubbing his nose into soft, dark hair. He inhaled slowly, the scent of strawberry shampoo filling his nostrils. He loved the way Jinho smelled, it was childish, yet it suited him, his small body cute, yet physically fit. He smiled as he felt the other male's arms circle around his waist, his face hot against the bare chest. 

“No part of you is gross.”

Jinho lived for the way Wooseok spoiled him, holding him close and nuzzling into him like he was a delicate flower; yet fucking him like nothing could break him. Their closeness was almost suffocating, yet it was comfortable, their body heat radiating around them in the air conditioned room. Yet he still wasn't close enough. He peeled himself away for a moment, the loss registering only briefly as he shifted his weight, pushing Wooseok's knees together and flattening them. He could feel the gaze on him, questioning, but interested and he climbed onto the younger male's thighs, his hips flush with the others. 

Wooseok watched intently as Jinho situated them how he wanted, their bodies pressed closer together and he ruffled the older male's hair lightly. He was more than a head taller than Jinho, so their dynamic was sometimes awkward, often garnering snickers from the other members. He didn't mind, though. He enjoyed the fact that Jinho was so much smaller than him. It made him feel like he had the power to protect him, even though he was the one who had been hurting him all along. He frowned at the acknowledgment, his lips pursing unconsciously. He could feel the weight on his chest shift, Jinho's slender arms curled around him and his face turned up to glance at him, eyes full of curious wonder. He smiled down at him, reassuring him that everything was okay and he lowered his face to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. The happy noise that followed was enough to fuel his want, his head dipping lower to capture soft lips in a loving kiss.

Jinho purred low in his throat, his lips parting readily as he felt the weight of the other's descend upon them. His hands were flat against Wooseok's back, his fingers spread out to reach as much skin as possible. He curled them slightly, digging the tips into the soft flesh, his hips rolling against the younger male. A soft gasp was lost amongst the wet, kissing sounds, his eyes squeezed shut as he rolled his hips again; the friction against his pajama clad cock causing it to harden slightly. He could feel the heat of the younger male against his buttocks, a soft pressure forming as his body responded to the actions of the elder. 

Wooseok smiled into the kiss, feeling the way that Jinho moved against him, his own desire reflected in the elder male. He licked into his mouth, his tongue sweeping the inside slowly, making sure to taste every inch of the heated cavern. He broke away to let out a groan, the way Jinho ground his ass into his now hard cock nearly erasing any self control he had left. He thrust up against the soft, round flesh, becoming more vocal with his pleasure as he began rutting against the older male. His hands found purchase on the small of Jinho's back, his fingers stroking the skin there; his shirt pushed up slightly. It had been a while since they had found time and privacy to have sex, and Wooseok didn't want to push him; content with driving himself over the edge by rubbing against the older male.

Jinho, however, was not content with that. He had practically begged the others to go out that night, giving him some alone time with the younger male and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He reluctantly pulled away from the warm body, breaking free of the protective embrace and he tugged at the waistband of Wooseok's pajama pants; urging the younger male to raise his hips. He slipped the pants off easily once the other complied, his form settling back down against bare legs and he let his fingers trace slowly over hairless thighs. He could feel the light shudder that came, Wooseok's thighs sensitive, and he dipped his head to press his lips to the warm skin. He made his way to the swell in his briefs, trailing soft kisses all along the skin on the path to his prize.

He nosed at the bulge in front of his eyes, pulling a pained noise from the younger, a smirk playing on his lips. He pressed a wet kiss against the fabric, mouthing at the cotton. His hands stroked up and down the flesh of his thighs, squeezing from time to time as they moved. He could hear the urgency in the younger males voice, a pleading “Jinho, please...” falling from parted lips and he couldn't wait any longer. He peeled away the fabric, Wooseok's cock springing into view and coming to rest against his stomach. He was well-endowed, unsurprisingly, and Jinho took his time in wrapping slender digits around the base. He dragged them up the length, his eyes watching as the skin shifted and moved, smooth and compliant beneath his touch. 

Wooseok let his head fall back against the headboard, a breathy moan escaping as he felt Jinho stroke him at an agonizing pace. The elder liked to tease, and now was no exception to that. He rolled his hips once, letting out a whine as he felt a hand press firmly into his thigh; signaling for him to sit still. For being so small, Jinho was not afraid to exert dominance over the younger male, especially when it came to foreplay. He enjoyed taking his time, unraveling the other at a torturous pace, teasing and stopping until he came apart at the seams. He wanted to thrust into the hand that slowly eased him closer to his climax, but he knew it would only anger the older male. It had been so long since he had felt Jinho's grip on his cock, settling for his own when they were too busy to spend time together and he would hate to end it all because he was selfishly seeking release. 

Jinho could feel the tension building, Wooseok's impatience not a secret. He smiled to himself, a devilish grin and he decided to give in a little; his body moving to lie flat against the other's legs. He gripped the base of his cock tightly, his tongue drawing a fat stripe up the underside of the length and he was pleased with the pleasured moan that followed. He wet his lips with his tongue before lowering them to take in the head, sucking roughly and dipping his tongue into the leaking slit. He tasted like sweat and precome, the scent he gave off musky, yet pleasing to the elder. He dragged his tongue around the head slowly, drawing another moan from the younger male and he dropped his mouth lower; taking in as much of the length as possible until it hit the back of his throat. 

He had never been able to take Wooseok's full length into his mouth, despite how much he tried. He was a big boy, tall, lanky, and for what he lacked in stamina, he made up for in size. It never took long for either of them to come, Jinho's small body wrapping him in an intense, tight heat. The thought of being fucked by the cock in his mouth sent a shiver down Jinho's spine, a moan vibrating in his throat and rolling along the hardened flesh. He could feel the younger tense up at the vibration, one hand carding through his hair and tugging softly; urging him to move. He complied right away, his lips sliding from the base to the tip and back down again, easing moans and words of praise from the younger male.

Wooseok loved the way Jinho's lips wrapped around his cock, puffy and pink, spit dribbling from between them as he moved. He took his time tasting every inch, pulling off to drag his tongue up the length and he grinned up at the taller male, his eyes half-lidded and enjoying every moment of the torture. He was about to take him in again, but felt the hand in his hair ease his head back, the other pressing into his shoulder to move him off of the younger male. He blinked in confusion, wondering if he had done something wrong and he sat up, watching as the other withdrew himself from beneath him to stand at the edge of the bed.

Wooseok liked letting Jinho have control, but he liked being in control more. It made him feel more mature, somehow stronger, to be the one deciding the pace and the amount of pressure being used. He waited until Jinho took the hint, situating himself in front of him, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed as he placed one hand on Wooseok's hip; the other wrapping around the cock that bobbed in front of his face. He pressed forward, placing a light kiss on the tip before wrapping his lips around the hard flesh again, nearly choking as he he felt the younger male thrust his hips into the heat. He coughed as he felt him pull away, glaring up at the taller male and he pouted before accepting the apologetic pat on the top of his head. He took him in again, his head bobbing back and forth slowly, until he was ready to let Wooseok take control. He patted him on the thigh, signaling that he could move, his eyes closing and he groaned against him as he started to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

Wooseok had been more than ready to shove himself down the elder's throat, but he contained his lust enough to wait until he had the go ahead. Even still, he couldn't go as deep as he would like to, not wanting to hurt the smaller male and he kept his thrusts quick and shallow; barely touching the back of Jinho's throat with the tip. He had never been fully engulfed by his lover, though the thought made him shudder, and he respected that he could only do so much. He curled his fingers in tousled hair at the back of Jinho's head, his free hand moving to push his own bangs out of his eyes as he bit his lower lip; his gaze fixated on the spot where his cock disappeared and reappeared between plush lips. He moved more quickly, his stomach tensing as he felt the familiar heat pooling, his breath coming in short gasps. He thrust a few more times, feeling the small hands that roamed over his skin tightening on his hips knowingly. He let out a harsh cry, his climax sending a jolt of pleasure through his entire body, his hips jerking forward as he released into Jinho's waiting mouth; the older male swallowing down what he could and the rest spilling onto his chin.

He could feel the rush of cum hit the back of his throat, his muscles swallowing reflexively and he coughed as he felt a second spurt. He knew he looked a mess, lips swollen, red, and wet, cum dribbling down his chin with Wooseok's cock between them; but he didn't care. He waited until the younger male stopped trembling to pull away, one hand swiping at his chin to wipe away the excess cum and he licked it off of his fingers innocently. He felt the bed shift as Wooseok fell onto his back next to him, one arm draped across his forehead and he turned to look at his spent boyfriend, smiling at the sight. He curled up against him, his own aching dick forgotten as he snuggled into the larger body, and he pouted at the younger male's unresponsiveness.

“Give me a minute.” Wooseok mumbled, his chest still heaving as he tried to regulate his breathing, his body loose and relaxed. He could feel the small body pressed against his own, grateful that his boyfriend liked to cuddle, though he was too warm, too sweaty, and too tired to partake at the moment. He let out an airy sigh, his head turning to look at the elder, his eyes catching the loving gaze that stared up at him. “You're cute, you know that?” He mused, his fingers moving to brush the loose bangs off of the elder's forehead. 

“I'm not cute.” Jinho argued, his lips forming into his signature pout, which was more endearing than ever. He couldn't help but want to kiss him, to bruise those already abused lips and he pulled him closer; doing just that. The pressure was crushing, tongues and teeth clashing as they struggled for dominance; Wooseok ultimately winning. Jinho hummed against the other's lips, one hand resting on the large chest that rose and fell with each breath. He could feel his cock twitch, whining lowly in his throat and he nudged against Wooseok's thigh, hoping that the younger would take care of him once he regained his stamina. 

“Mmm...” Wooseok hummed in response to the pressure against his thigh, his own spent cock twitching back to life. He rubbed the back of Jinho's head, his hand trailing down the back of his neck to his shoulder and then down his back to the hem of his shirt. “This needs to come off.” He mumbled into their kiss, lips languidly opening against closing against one another. He tugged at it lightly, urging the other to sit up and remove it, his eyes drinking in the smooth skin that appeared when the other complied. “So pretty, hyung.” He purred, letting his gaze trail over every inch of flesh that was exposed, his lips curving into a small smile at the flush appearing on the elder's cheeks. 

He hated being called “small”, “cute”, and “pretty”, but it somehow made him happy to hear it coming from the younger male. He had never appreciated his lack of manly appeal until he met Wooseok, his childish, yet dominant appearance complimenting the smaller male's more feminine and delicate features. He let his eyes fall between Wooseok's legs, his cock already hard again, still wet from Jinho's mouth. His tongue peeked out from between his lips, wetting them hungrily as he took in the sight, his attention drawn back to the younger male's face when he heard him clear his throat. “What is it, Wooseokie?”

Wooseok had a request, but he couldn't find the words to express it, his brows furrowing under the shade of the arm that was still draped over his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, biting his lower lip in frustration at himself; never having felt this much embarrassment at asking for what he wanted before. Perhaps it was the way Jinho was looking at him, or the way he calmly waited for him to speak, but he was panicking in his mind far more than necessary and his words rushed out, almost incomprehensibly. 

“Willyourideme?”

Jinho tilted his head, unable to understand the request, his words bunched together out of nervousness. He laughed softly at the sight, Wooseok's lips pursed, his cheeks puffed out and eyes squeezed shut as he waited for a response.

“I can't understand you when you talk that fast. You have to tell me slowly what you want or I can't give it to you.”

Wooseok groaned and opened one eye, glancing over at the smaller male, his distraught expression never leaving his face; even when he repeated his request more slowly. 

“I want you to ride me.” It was a simple request, though it felt like a boulder had been lifted off of his chest when it finally came out. He kept his one open eye trained on the elder's face, watching intently for any sign of discomfort or dissatisfaction with the request. He was relieved to see none, the elder's lips pursing in thought and a slight nod followed.

“Ok.” He quickly agreed, wanting to be filled and fucked just as badly as Wooseok wanted to fill and fuck him. He tugged at the arm that was resting against Wooseok's forehead, urging him to sit up and he slid off of the bed to remove the rest of his clothing as the younger male pressed his back into the headboard for the second time that evening. He smiled as he heard a low hiss, the coldness of the wood contrasting heavily with heated skin, and Jinho moved to the nightstand; pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He crawled back onto the bed, settling against Wooseok's thighs before tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom onto the waiting cock before flipping the cap on the lube open and pouring a fair amount into his hand. He rubbed his fingers into his palm, warming it before he slicked up the condom; moving to position himself against the tip.

“Don't you need to prep?” Wooseok gave him a concerned look, his hands moving to rest on Jinho's hips; not allowing him to move without explanation.

“I did it earlier.” He confessed, his cheeks flushed, his eyes averting the younger male's gaze. “You asked to watch a movie together.. so I was hoping...” He trailed off, embarrassed by his own words and he looked back up at Wooseok, whose face was beaming with pride. He felt hot lips on his own and he he was being lowered slowly, the burning sensation causing him to hiss between his teeth. He had prepped himself, and he had done it well, but it was never enough in comparison to the real thing. Wooseok was not only lengthy, but he was thick, the stretch always taking a few minutes to adjust to. He felt the younger holding him in place, only allowing the head to sink into him until he was given permission to add more. 

Wooseok groaned at the heat that surrounded him, the pressure of Jinho's insides almost enough to push him over the edge with just this much. He was always so hot, and so tight, no matter how many times he fucked him; though it was usually not that much. Once in a while they would get a break and spend hours in bed, day after day, Wooseok buried inside of Jinho until neither of them could keep their eyes open any longer or until they were so sensitive it hurt. Yet, it always felt amazing, even after the fourth time in one day. He felt the elder squeeze his shoulder, giving him the okay to press in deeper and he relaxed his grip on Jinho's hips; letting gravity take over and he moaned into the smaller male's mouth as he sank to the hilt.

Jinho nearly screamed as he felt himself take in the Wooseok's entire length, the stretch almost painful. He let out a shaky breath against the younger male's lips, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as if they could take away the pain. He whimpered as he felt a shift inside of him, Wooseok changing his position so that he could access the expanse of Jinho's neck; warm lips pressing into it lovingly. He tilted his head, allowing the younger male full range, a soft sigh breaking the silence as he relaxed against him; the lips on his skin helping distract him until he was fully adjusted. He let out a soft noise, his hips lifting slowly and then sliding back down, his neglected cock rubbing against Wooseok's stomach.

He was starting to enjoy the feeling of being filled, his face buried in Wooseok's neck, one hand grasping at the hair at the back of his neck. He moved slowly at first, his hips shifting up and down, the slow grind almost painfully slow; though he was already shaky from the friction and being on his knees. Their bodies were pressed flush together, whimpers falling from his lips every time he moved; his cock leaking precome all over Wooseok's stomach. He could feel the hands on his body, one stroking his lower back, the other holding his hips steady to ease some of the strain. He loved how Wooseok took care of him, even in times like this, how he would always have at least part of him devoted to protecting the older male and making sure he was feeling pleasure. 

Wooseok allowed Jinho to control the pace for now, his small body rubbing into his own, the feeling of his hard cock grinding into his stomach with every movement that much more of a turn on. He kissed the side of his head, the hand on the small of his back inching it's way between them and he curled long fingers around the elder's smaller cock. The size wasn't an issue, it was small and cute like the rest of Jinho, perfectly proportioned to fit his frame. He squeezed gently as he felt Jinho jerk against him in surprise; his muscles tensing around him momentarily. He shuddered at the sensation, holding back from thrusting up into the heat and he began to stroke the heated flesh in his hand. 

Jinho was on cloud nine, his ass full and his cock wrapped tightly in the younger male's hand. He rolled his hips more roughly this time, wanting to feel the friction on both ends and he let out a strangled cry against the side of Wooseok's neck as he felt the tip of the younger male's cock press against his prostate. He rolled his hips again, seeking the same pleasure and he whimpered as he felt Wooseok's arm curl around his waist and hold him still. He hated when he was denied, though he knew what was coming and he trembled in excitement; his body surging forward and crushing into the other as he felt the hips slam into his own; pushing his cock deep inside.

He cried out again, his hands desperately clinging to Wooseok's shoulders, his eyes screwed shut as his mouth hung open; his prostate screaming with pleasure. Wooseok had taken control, his arm securing the elder in place and allowing him to fuck into him at any angle or pace he saw fit to. He stroked his cock in time with his thrusts, his own sinking into the other as far as he could; angling himself to hit and then miss Jinho's prostate intentionally. He smirked at the whines that came each time he missed, the elder seeking release and he nuzzled his nose into his neck; taunting him with words laced with sugar.

“Do you want to cum, hyung?” 

Jinho nodded frantically, his stomach in knots, his cock aching and his ass twitching around the thickness that assaulted it. He whimpered as he felt the younger male speed up, his whole body flushed a pale pink as he panted and moaned into the warm flesh of Wooseok's neck. His body was lax and pliant, letting Wooseok use it however he wanted to and he was soon crying out his name, flashes of white appearing before his eyes as he jerked and came violently; thick streams of cum spraying between their chests. His heart was racing and his breathing was shallow, his body giving in to weakness and he slumped against the younger male; whose hand finally released the elder's spent cock as he gripped his hips and thrust into him a few more times before releasing into the condom inside of him. He could feel the younger male twitching, a low groan pulling from his lips and he smiled contently, feeling the other body go slack beneath him. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin beneath his lips, his eyes fluttering open to stare blankly at the headboard, his mind in a haze as he felt the younger carefully lift him from his lap and deposit him on the bed next to him.

“I'll be right back.” He whispered, kissing Jinho's forehead before throwing long legs off the edge of the bed and padding across the room to discard the used condom and pick up a bath towel from the floor. It was still damp from the shower he had taken a couple hours ago and he carefully wiped down the elder, removing the cum from his stomach and chest and gently cleaning his sensitive cock. He wiped himself down next, tossing the towel back onto the floor and he settled on the bed, resting next to Jinho; one arm pulling the elder against his side. He smiled as he felt the small body curl into him, his head pressing against Wooseok's chest and he wrapped his arm around him tightly; reaching with his free arm to collect the forgotten laptop. “So, should we finish the movie now?”

Jinho groaned, rolling his eyes and burying his face in Wooseok's armpit, not at all bothered by the smell of sweat and body odor. He puffed his cheeks and sighed, turning his face back to the screen that now rested on Wooseok's belly and he reached out one hand, pressing the space bar to start the film back up where they had left off; unable to deny his love whatever he wanted. 

“Fine. But I get to choose the next one...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! The last fic I wrote was private and not listed here. I am hoping you enjoyed this pairing, though! It was less awkward than I expected it to be, their sizes actually kind of fit together perfectly. Thankl for reading :)


End file.
